


Spoopy Taste of Love (mini ficlet)

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, blood mention, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Mini halloween monster soulmate au - Roman can't catch a break.





	Spoopy Taste of Love (mini ficlet)

“Logan. I asked for one day. Just. One. Day.”

“Roman, I have been complying with your request. I didn’t eat any of the items you requested I avoid.”

“…Patton? Was it you? Be honest. Was it?”

“Nope! I have been being good! I promise, Ro!”

“ _VIRGIL! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ ”

Scrambling and a door slamming could be heard from upstairs just before Roman took off up the steps. Logan and Patton watched as Roman took off to go find their missing fourth soulmate, also able to taste the hint of black licorice on the tips of their tongues, but finding less offense to the flavor than Roman obviously did.

The two who remained down stairs simply listened on in slight bemusement as Roman ran around the upstairs, trying to catch Virgil. He never would, Roman was no where near as fast as Virgil was, even without the emo one’s unnatural advantage.

“Damn it, Virgil! I can’t have one day?! One?!”

“It’s just licorice! It’s not that bad!”

“I think I prefer the blood you make me taste every other day of the year!”

They heard laughing coming from upstairs, undoubtly from the amused vampire’s lips.

“Really?! You’re going to cling to the ceiling?! That’s completely unfair, you damn bat!”

Logan rolled his eyes, if it wasn’t one thing with those two, it was another. He slyly turned his gaze to Patton before looking back at the table which held the candy that had been brought out for the trick or treaters. Logan weighed the pros and cons for a moment before just letting out a sigh, causing Patton to look over to him, his fluffy canine ears twitching with concern.

“…If Roman is going to be unhappy regardless, I am not going to deny myself simple pleasures.” Logan explained, reaching forward to a bowl on the table filled to the brim with candy corn. He scooped up a handful, shifting the small waxy candies about his webbed hand for a moment before tossing them all into his mouth, chomping down on them with his serrated teeth.

A guttural moan of displeasure filled the apartment, just as the taste of the candy tickled Patton’s taste buds and he began to giggle, his tail wagging in delight.

“Damn it, Logan! Not you too!”

Such was Roman’s life as a human with 3 monsters as his soulmates.

—


End file.
